An experimental Jutsu
by yaoihime22
Summary: Why are they yelling, who is this baby and why is he smirking. Naruto, never thought that his life was reduced to this but unable to deny the request or his own feelings ended up with a better deal than what he currently had. Sasunaru lemon sakurabashing.
1. Chapter 1

Ok everyone , I have been dropped from both my betas due to their own busy life this fall and haven't found anyone that will take long projects .

Of course if your willing to take my projects on let me know and I'll be happy to work it out with you.

So please be patient on the errors once I get a beta I'll repost it without the errors.

This is a SasuNaru , mpreg and its going to be small but none the less a complete story.

Warning: boy on boy , lemon , Sakura bashing , cussing and many more things so please your warned.

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or nothing related to it.

This story is influenced and inspired by _JabbaWockyBaby from both of her stories Baby No Jutsu and I love my Baby._

This story is dedicated to her , thank you for your kindness and willingness to share the plot with me.

Well on with the show and remember this is all in good sport.

_This _are thoughts.

'this' is talking.

Chapter one.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

A sunny day in Konoha , everyone outside enjoying the warm summer day . At the distance the sound of birds could be heard and a faint yell that got louder by the minute.

Glancing to the end of the village anyone who was from this town is aware of where the shouts were coming from and directed to .

Shouts from the current Hokage Tsunade direct to one blond shinobi of the name of Uzumaki Naruto.

The reason; who knows the blond man gets yelled at everyday if in the village, and if gone in a mission the town runs smoothly . But that doesn't mean that the town is better with out him, many even state matter of fact that it wouldn't be Konoha without the bubbly blond .

But that 's another story for a later time now were wondering why the shinobi is getting yelled at.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

A blonde woman standing behind the great mahogany desk, her fist at her side trying to control the rage currently growing by the minute. Looking straight into sky blue eyes that gave a hint of innocence even in the dirty shinobi world.

'Tell me again why, in all that is reasonable you did that Naruto' the hokage pleaded trying to get a serious reason for once.

_If I tell her the answer she's going to murder me _the blond thought measuring his options.

'Well, it was all so sudden I..' but the blond couldn't for the life of him find a good excuse fast enough.

'You what ? What Naruto ? What in the world would make you think that doing that was ok ?' the hokage continue probing, she was even willing to say that the man in front of her acted like a child most of the time.

_She's going to kill me might as well tell her the truth _Naruto decided to get over with the impending damnation that was coming , he new what he did was wrong but it felt so good that he wouldn't regret it.

'he pissed me off , that's right he was getting on my nerves' the blond shouted with defiance clear in his eyes that shone with the pride on what he had done.

That was it , this was the breaking point of the Hokage. She loved the kid more than anything in the world but the paperwork that will have to be done in order to cover this mistake was too much.

'WHATTTTTT?, IS THAT YOUR ANSWER ?' Tsunade yelled from the top of her lungs grabbing the edges of the desk and launching it to her target, the mop of blond hair.

'baa-chan your over reacting the man is fine , he was changed back to normal. What's the big deal he doesn't remember nothing ?' Naruto asked incredulity marring his voice, while dodging all the empty bottles of sake and the furniture.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Out side the Hokage tower , walking quietly but with quick steps a raven hair man with his hands shoved in his pockets heard the crashing of furniture and decided to speed things up.

_If I leave the dobe alone , he'll make it worst with the hokage _Sasuke thought while trying to make it in time to save his blond friend.

_I better run if not I won't make it _and with that the raven man started sprinting to his destination.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

'You know what instead of acting like a Hokage your acting like a baby baa-chan , it's not a big deal. I won't do it again ok?, so stop fussing about it. ' the blond pleaded, but that statement only made the Hokage more mad than what she already was.

_A baby me a baby , he's the one acting like one _and that thought brought her to a Jutsu that she was studying and needed a test subject for ,_ he's asking for it ._ and with quick hand signs that Naruto couldn't recognize started backing away form the smirking Tsunade.

'this is for your punishment gaki , next time act like an adult' and before sending the last of the seals the door burst open hitting Naruto right on the face and falling to the floor unconscious .

In front of the ordeal Tsunade, not able to stop the Jutsu and hit the new comer right on full force, due to her panic. Her chakra had flair sending more than necessary for the jutsu.

A scream of pain , a yell of no and a loud thud was heard out into the village, but no one worried. They new that Naruto and the Hokage were at it, little did everyone know that it was no were near correct.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto's head hurt a lot , and his face felt like he had been slapped . Trying to fall back to sleep but unable due to a loud wailing sound .

'hmm , 5 more minutes ' the blond murmured trying to shut the loud noise with his hand and unable to .

'Naruto wake up' the worried voice of Tsunade made to Naruto's ears.

'Baa-chan what are you doing in my house' the blond voiced, while rubbing his eyes and trying to sit down noticing that he was in fact not in his house but at the hokage office.

'what happen? What am I doing here ?' Naruto scanned the room and then everything came back to him like a ton of bricks.

'old hag you were trying to hit me with a jutsu didn't you ? What was it?' the blond yelled pointing a finger to the distraught woman.

Naruto noticing how the Hokage had a scowl in her face and her lips were forming a thin line to show her displeasure of all of it.

Deciding to calm down and see what was wrong he stood up and rubbed his damaged head.

'what happen ?' Naruto asked in a serious voice getting the attention in the room.

'You pissed me off , that's what happen and now were in this mess together you understand?' the woman scolded trying to lessen her guilt.

Naruto getting tired of the wailing decided to voice his displeasure and shut the noise up looking around and then on the floor he notice a baby sitting on the floor on top of a bunch of clothes.

'what's this hag?' Naruto questioned with a raise eyebrow mimicking an Uchiha and doing a good job at it, pointing a finger to the little bundle of joy.

'that is the result of our problem' the woman stated.

'what do you mean result , explain and fast and how do you get it to stop?' the blond asked walking and kneeling next to the baby starting to poke him on the belly softly getting a giggle in return and for the infant to finally look up at Naruto and stop the wailing.

'I don't know, your doing a better job then me. He hasn't stop crying since a while ' Tsunade was tired and wanted sake but she had to resolve this issue before everyone found out .

_If the old coots of the council find out about this were all dead _the woman dreaded, walking to the ruin desk and taking our a broken cup and half empty bottle of sake.

_Kind of cute looks like the teme , he 'he' that will be funny calling that bastard cute_ Naruto mused while poking the baby and noticing the small stretched arms asking silently to be picked up.

'baa-chan I think he wants to be carried' the blond pointed to the little arms while looking up to see the woman downing a cup of warm sake.

'Don't look at me. I don't know anything about kids, you do it.' Naruto, not seeing another option and knowing that the woman in front of her while in battle could be the best aid; in woman related stuff she was useless.

'you want up little baby?' Naruto question with a gentle smile. In his world, affection and body contact was not something that they often offer the blond. So he would accepted with out question.

Glancing at the baby while Naruto picked him up , Tsunade notice how the baby nodded his little head. _he understands interesting, well at least I'll get info on the jutsu. _the medic part of the woman kicked in.

'what's his name baa-chan ? And what happen?' the blond questioned going to sit back on the couch were he had been sleeping.

'well , that is a result of a new jutsu that I found . I have been wanting a test subject and you called me a baby so I was going to try it on you. ' the woman paused to take another cup of sake.

'then, the door burst open and knocked you out of the way and I was unable to stop the jutsu and it hit the person that came in' the blonde woman ended with a renewed grimace on her face wanting the sake more.

_Ok that's reasonable, wait did she said that she was going to try it on me. _

'whattttt? You were going to turn me into a baby' the blond wailed making the small baby cuddle closer to his chest and whimpering at the sound.

'sh shss baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to, this old hag is just pissing me off ' Naruto cooed getting a small sigh in return.

'the jutsu was suppose to only last for a couple of hours and reverse back like a henge . But when the door open I panicked and my chakra increased so I don't know how long is going to last , a week or a month I don't know .' the stressed woman rubbed her temples wanting for the head ache to go away.

'ok then we just have to get someone to watch it as a mission, and once it reverse back we will be fine' Naruto offer as solution.

'that's all fine and dandy but the person turned is important and if the council finds out we will be dead, you hear me Naruto dead.' the woman whispered looking around paranoid thinking that even the walls were against her.

'well who's this little cutie anyway?' the blond asked nuzzling the head of the baby with his face, smelling the sweet smell of strawberry that reminded him of Sasuke.

_I need to get a medical check, I think all the hit's to my head are causing problems. I keep thinking of the teme lately._

'now Naruto don't freak out ok but that's Sasuke Uchiha' Tsunade warily voiced waiting for a reaction.

The results were instant. Naruto glanced at the baby, then at the oversize shirt he was wearing , then at the pile of clothes, and finally back to the baby . Who he swore smirked at the face of dreaded understanding and shock.

'whatttt? , no it can't be, baa-chan tell me you didn't turned the bastard into a baby , the council is going to kill you' the blond pointed while the baby was still in his arms trying to nuzzle back into the warm chest .

'kill me? , ME? you have to be joking . There going to slaughter us both together, I'm not going down alone. And your mission is to watch over that. ' pointing at the small baby' while in that form , once back to normal you can move back to your place, for now move to the Uchiha's place' stated matter of fact and a glare daring the blond to rebuttal.

'what?, why do I have to move to his place?, in fact why do I have to watch him? . You watch him or Shizune nee-chan can watch him . Sakura can do the job also' the blond stated, but heard a whimper from the baby while Sakura's name was voiced.

_Always a teme even as a baby. _the blond thought and inwardly snickered at the bastards antics.

'If we get Sakura she will kill you ,and then once Sasuke is back to normal he will definitely kill you for allowing it. Shizune will rat on us immediately without remorse. And before you even think of Kakashi he will just read icha icha to him that will make the Uchiha worst than he is. It can only be you , I'll give you pay for a A-class mission that will sustain you' the woman order knowing that the blond shinobi wouldn't disagree.

'aggghh , fine old hag but I don't know how to watch over a baby.' _what if I kill him, noo. I can't do that, but seeing the teme so peaceful and different is kind of nice . Not fleeting away from my touch. _unconsciously Naruto tighten his hold on the baby and nuzzle his neck .

'here's a book on babies , and in this bag are clothes , formula , diapers and other stuff you will need like food , it will be ok for a couple of days, but you will have to buy more.' handling a diaper bag to Naruto , she had gone and gotten the stuff after making her plan.

_No way in hell I'm watching over a baby, less that brooding Uchiha , once he changes back he will kill me anyways for doing this to him might as well have the gaki watch him . He's the only one he's comfortable with. _

'Ok well, we can't tell no one . You got it?, no one and I'll go see you once a day to see the changes or come over to the office. Make sure no one notices you and also keep an eye on the effects of the jutsu , can't waste the opportunity to know the effects' the Hokage mused the last part out loud without a care of the repercussions.

Naruto noticed how the carelessness of the hag, prick his heart knowing it was Sasuke she was talking about.

'what if something happens to him and he can't change hag , this is Sasuke a teammate, a friend you need to care a little more ' the blond scolded the elder blonde.

'fine fine gaki, just get going and make sure no one sees you. I'll see you tomorrow morning and don't forget the Uchiha's clothes his keys are there' and with that Naruto grabbed the bag, the baby and the clothes and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Leaving a more stressed and guilt ridden woman.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto not wanting anyone to see the little bundle decided to go through roof tops at the speed of light , only able to see a yellow and orange blur.

Once inside the mansion , setting the stuff he was caring down and placing the baby on the sofa sat down next to him and a sigh of tiredness was released from peach plump lips. Said owner of lips didn't notice the smirk that was placed on the raven baby.

_Ha, finally at home and with the dobe in my house no less, but now what do I do?, stupid hokage for turning me into a baby . But I get to be hold by Naruto that's a plus. _

The raven hair shinobi was still himself in mind only the body changed so he was able to listen to the whole conversation in the office .

_though it hurt my pride to have to cry and whimper, but the dobe wanted Sakura! for god sakes to take care of me, no way I would have gone with that bitch_ .

He was tired still only wearing a long undershirt and starting to get hungry , hearing the tired and exasperated sigh looked up to see the blond also looking sleepy and worst for wear.

Unconsciously smirking and starting to cry to get the attention of the blond in front of him looked up with watery eyes and getting the correct reaction patted himself mentally.

_Good the dobe understands me._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

In his own world of misery. The blond thinking what Sasuke was going to say or do when he found out that he was in his house and taking care of him as a baby none the less, because of his fault was making his guilt trip go sky high, wanting the depressing thoughts to go away heard the loud cry and turned to notice a tired looking baby with watery eyes and his mind lost all thoughts than how cute the little Sasuke looked .

Picking the bundle up 'Sasuke are you hungry , sleepy ?' the blond notice now how the baby nodded his head and stopped crying.

'great but ' glancing at each other noticed how both of them were dirty and needed a shower , deciding to do it after the meal. 'we need to eat first ok ?' and without waiting for a nod ,grabbing the bag and going into the kitchen with the baby started thinking of what to eat.

Thankfully Tsunade had placed baby food and ramen cups on the pack , getting a pot to boil water and grabbing the jar of baby food with a spoon placed the baby on the table and open the stuff . Luckily it was a fruit kind so he didn't think it would be difficult to feed the baby .

How wrong was the poor blond.

After eating his own cup fast and noticing that the baby had finished his formula grabbed the cup of mashed apples and scooped a little in a spoon.

'ok, Sasu open up! ' the blond politely asked wanting to get into the bath fast.

_Is the dobe crazy the formula I drank but I'm not eating baby food no way. Get real._

Closing his lips tightly to prove the point that he was not eating , noticed the frown in the blond man.

_Oh come on , you have to eat teme._

'come on, Sasu you have to eat' the raven still refused, and Naruto could've sworn that the baby was glaringly daring him to try something , exasperated an idea popped in Naruto's mind . Poking the baby on the belly getting a few giggles and finally seeing how the little mouth open , shoved the spoon and removed it leaving the food inside.

Sasuke was stunned _did the dobe just trick me? , _swallowing and seeing that the stuff was not half bad ,_ I can't let the dobe win even if the stuff is edible, _opening his mouth again and seeing the relieved faced of Naruto, waited till the spoon was near his reach , grabbing the stuff in his hand and throwing it to Naruto's face ._ priceless, the look in the dobe face , he never expected it._

Naruto was stunned at seeing the baby open his mouth thinking that he would eat the stuff , then before he could think of it he grabbed the mush and was on his face the next second.

'Sasu , bad baby come on if you eat everything we can take a bath and go sleep ok?' the blond coaxed , going for another spoon full of the stuff he missed the look of glee and the smirk on the pale baby.

_See the dobe naked , it can't hurt my pride anymore than it already has , all for the good of getting the dobe._

Yes, the raven had reached an understanding a year ago. He wanted the blond, but his pride had hinder the progress . But now he could be close to Naruto also he had the feeling that Naruto liked him . I mean the man ran after him for 5 years and finally , he came back of course everyone though it was for the village but he new better he came back for the sunshine in this town.

Sasuke open his mouth and this time ate the stuff without complain, after finishing the stuff , and waiting for the dobe to finish cleaning the mess made .

_I ate it, but it was fun smearing some on the dobe's face and having my finger sucked on to remove the stuff._

'well Sasu this was not too bad to eat. I wouldn't mind eating it, but enough of that lets get to the bath ok?' another nod of approval and grabbing the bag both headed for the upstairs.

'well Sasu I don't know where your bedroom is , and I don't want to open doors it will be rude for me to see the teme's stuff' Naruto talked to the baby like they were to different persons.

Sasuke wanting to speed things up raised his little hand and pointed to a door to the far right .

'ah is that it Sasu, your great little man!' and to thank the baby the blond hugged him and rubbed his small back in circles noticing how the baby enjoyed it.

_Damn, the dobe has magic hands. I'm getting more sleepy._

Before he could fall asleep, he noticed the white walls of his restroom and noticed how the blond was sitting him on the toilet seat.

'ok Sasu , let me seat you here while I get the water ready' leaving the infant to himself (people you can't do that he's too small but naru doesn't know that and of course Sasuke still has more strength than a baby) and preparing the water ready.

After getting the bath ready Naruto started removing the baby's clothes and sitting him back.

'Sasu were both tired and if we'll take a shower together it will be faster ok?' and started removing his own clothes.

Sasuke was in heaven, or in his craziest dreams . Naruto removed his jonin vest, than his shirt letting the raven see ripped muscles and supple tan skin , once the shirt was removed the perk pink small nipples were visible and gave the raven fantasies a new meaning.

Unbuttoning his jonin issued pants and pushing both the pants and the boxers down at the same time , gave Sasuke a look at the tan and surprisingly hairless legs ._ Natural blond uh! _But not even in Sasuke's dream was he able to stop the drool to come out of his small mouth at the sight of supple plump round twin globes that looked firm and soft to the touch.

_I'm in heaven, I just want to fuck that ass to my bed. _but looking down he remember that he was still a baby. _damn that old hag she's going to pay for this._

Naruto unaware of the baby lustful eyes turned back to face the little Uchiha ,

'ok Sasu, lets go in ' grabbing the baby and holding him tightly to his chest while slipping inside the warm water.

Gently rubbing the baby with a wash cloth latter with soap and getting the little angel clean. ' ne, Sasu do you like the bath?' the only thing the baby did was nod .

_How can I not like it when the dobe is dripping wet and looking so delicious right now?._

Getting himself clean and then finishing with the baby's hair , they rinsed off the remaining soap and hugging the little bundle, they relaxed .

Noticing after a couple of minutes how the baby was ready to sleep , he unplugged the water cork and let the water leave the tub. Getting up and wrapping the baby in a white fluffy towel .

'damn teme, has the Uchiha symbol even on the towels possessive bastard' the blond mumble to himself but a certain chibbi bastard was still able to ear.

_Yeah dobe and if I have a say in it you will have that symbol soon enough._

Noticing for the first time that he didn't bring any clothes he looked at the baby in the middle of the bed wrapped in the towel and asked like the child could reply.

'ne, Sasu do you think you would mind lending me a shirt and boxers. I forgot to bring clothes, of course this would be embarrassing if it was the older you but; I don't have a choice' the blond walked to the dresser and took out a pair of black silk boxers and a white shirt noticing how they too had the emblem.

_Hmm Naruto you look good in my clothes. _the baby though checking the still damp blond hair , and the supple skin showing on the uncovered places. Also noticing how the Uchiha symbol looked good on the bubbly blond.

Unaware of the baby's thoughts Naruto grabbed a diaper and the little pj's that were on the bag and started changing the baby.

He had made a clone and made him read the book when he got here and once the book was done he poofed and the information was with him now . Carefully combing the fine silky raven strands and drying them .

Both tired and wanting to sleep mumbling ' Sasu I guess you'll sleep with me tonight , I'll get you a crib or something tomorrow' and removing the blankets both shinobi's , Naruto hugging the baby and Sasuke grabbing the white shirt with his little fists fell into a deep slumber.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning , Sasuke woke up feeling warmer than usual and looking to the side he noticed how he's bed seemed bigger and that he was on top of something moving. Trying to move slowly but unable due to a tight hold on his middle he looked down and his eyes widen comically at the sleeping face of Naruto with the rays of sun hitting his face making him look angelic.

Thinking about it. He remember yesterday; how he rushed to the Hokage office , how he was hit with the jutsu, and Naruto bringing him home . Then he's perverted mind went to the gutter remembering how he saw the blond naked and how he was laying on top of him .

Wanting to feel the warmth of those delicious lips but knowing that as a baby he couldn't do it , slowly raised a hand and seeing it still freak him out a little but damn it _Uchiha's don't freak out _, placed it on the blonds lips and took notice on how soft they were . But the dobe needed to wake up, sadly he needed a diaper change and he was hungry . Smirking at the thought he raised his little hand and slapped it down on the blonds' cheek seeing baby blue eyes open and looked at the small chibbi face unable to ignore the smirk that the thin soft pink lips made.

'nggh , Sasu what did you do that for? ' Naruto removed a hand from the small child back and rubbed his eyes clearing the sleep from them.

' are you hungry ? Do you need a change of diaper?' the blond asked like questioning an adult.

The face of the baby said it all .

'ok ok, I'm up lets get you change then I'll get some of the teme's clothes and we can have breakfast ok .' getting out of bed and leaving the child to sit in the middle while grabbing some jonin pants and a dark blue t shirt not bothering to remove the current clothes. 'After wards will go to my apartment and then shopping but it's going to be hard with you and I together, so I have thought of something well see what happens ne?.' Changing little Sasu and walking to the kitchen with the chibbi in arms continue to explain 'Also we have to take you to see the hag to check you up ' then softly trying the baby not to hear him ' Sasuke will kill me if anything happen to him ' .

Sitting the bundle on the chair and getting the bottle to his hand for the baby to drink while the blond fixed his ramen glancing at the raven spoke again ' ne sasu do you like eggs?' the baby looked up from his own thoughts and nodded with the bottle in tow.

' Great , the old jiji used to do this for Konohamaru when he was little like you maybe you will like it too.' and going into the fridge he grabbed two eggs and placed them in a pot of hot water. Once the eggs were some what cooked he removed them from the hot water and into a small bowl , breaking the top and scooping with a small spoon all the inside . The eggs looked mushy and he continue to smash them and add salt.

Once done he inhale his ramen and walked to remove the now empty bottle from the chibbi and placed the now found bib from the bag , as to avoid the little one to get dirty.

'Now Sasu tell me if you don't like it ok? and we can go with last night meal again, but I know the teme don't like sweet stuff and the apple sauce is ' gently scooping some of the egg into the spoon and placing it in the awaiting open mouth . Nervous waiting for the infant to finish swallowing.

_Damn dobe this is good . I want more._

Seeing how the chibbi open his mouth to eat more a beautiful smile grace Naruto's face content at making something that the baby would eat. The rest of the meal went by with a chibbi eagerly eating the meal and a happy blond .

After cleaning the kitchen and cleaning sasu's face , both of them sat on the white couch on the Uchiha's living room.

'Here's the deal Sasu, if they see me with you some people are smart enough to piece it together. So I'm going to henge into a girl and place a cap on your hair so they won't notice the dark hair, that will buy us time to get to shopping but to get to the hag's office we would have to teleport. ' the blond waited for the chibbi to nod, getting used to a smart baby, well to be fair this was the first baby Naruto had encounter so he didn't know better.

With a small nod the blond placed a small baseball cap that was on the bag and poofed away. To poof back outside the window of the Hokage's office, seeing through the window. Noticing that the hag was asleep , the room now clean but the window was closed . Knocking till the Hokage woke up a piece of paper stuck to her face, and swirling on her chair to see the two problems in her recent life.

Opening the window and letting them in quickly to avoid any on lookers.

'Morning ba-chan , did you figure something to get the teme back?' the blond questioned getting the small cap off the baby's head and sitting in front of the desk.

Tsunade noticed how familiar Naruto was at taking care of children, knowing he would be a great father._ But now was not the time to feel nostalgic_. Also noticing the glare of the small Uchiha she decided to test the jutsu .

_But I can't do it with Naruto here. I'll have to send him out for a little while ._

'No brat, I haven't. I need to make a few test on the Uchiha , in the mean time go get me some aspirin. Oh, and leave the little one here ok?' glaring at the baby to make sure the demon wouldn't cry and get her drift.

_Ha , the hag figured I can understand them , fine I won't make a scene ._ the raven smirked letting the woman know.

Looking down at the baby, Naruto felt uncountable leaving him with the menacing woman.

' Sasu , you'll be fine. She won't do anything to hurt you ok ?' a small nod was his answer, placing a blanket on the chair and then the chibbi down.

He walked to the door, a last glance to the raven an a glare to the woman. A promise of pain if anything happen.

He also needed to sort out his own thoughts.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

People this is the end of chapter one , remember to comment one word comment is fine just let us know how we are doing.

"if yaoi is a sin , then hell must be one big convention"

"were do I sing up"

Remember we must promote yaoi , the goodness of this world must not go unnoticed.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright this is ch 2 of this story , again the same warning Sakura bashing , boy on boy lemon in future , some cussing and other of the same goodness that follows.

WE don't own Naruto or anything related to it.

Also we still haven't found a beta so be patient with us.

This story is inspired and influenced by JabbaWockyBaby from both of her stories Baby No Jutsu and I love my Baby.

On with the show.

Chapter two.

____________________________________________________

(here I'm changing a little on the dialog form ok

'this' is talking out loud

_this _is Naruto thinking and also talking to the fox and

"this" is the fox dialog.

My fic my rules sorry to make it difficult for everyone

'_this' _is the fox thinking w out Naruto knowing. )

And the rest is of course

_This _is thinking.

'this' is talking.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Walking outside and going to sit on top of a tree the blond shinobi started thinking, also since this ordeal the poor blond hadn't heard jack shit of the lazy fox.

_Let me try an meditate maybe I can get in to see the stupid fox._

While Naruto started to meditate a voice stopped him.

What do you want kit?"

_Damn fox where have you been? _

I can't stand that Uchiha's wailing so I slept.

_You could've at least told me mutt._

"are you my mother or something stupid kit?"

_Fine , truce kyuubi . I'm just confused. _

"what about ?"

_Well since I started taking care of the teme , I feel weird ._

"What do you mean kit?" the fox new what the blond was feeling but , it will be useless if he didn't figure it out himself . But the incoming head ache sure, he new.

_Well , like since he came back I want to be close to him. I dream about him and for some reason I think that he's good looking, and now with a baby form, I just want to cuddle him and the familiar smell of him makes me mushy. _pulling his blond hair he growled. _What's this kyuu I can't understand this . I felt like this when I liked Sakura so does that mean?…. _

Naruto didn't say the rest afraid of the answer , but the fox new that it was time to let him know .

"that you love him ?" the fox continued .

_No. damn it, kyuu that can't be possible. There's no way I mean were both guys , how can that be possible._

"well , for us demons a mate is not based on gender but on equality . And that Uchiha is your equal in every form, even though I can't stand the brat."

_Are you saying that love doesn't matter in gender._

"love is a human thing kit, I don't know but it sounds about right"

Before this conversation could get any longer and knowing that the hag would be waiting for her pills he went to the hospital. Still talking to the fox.

_Ok I'll admit that I'm attracted to the bastard but love, that's too much kyuu._

"why , we have been following his pale ass since you know him. Why would you do that for a friend ?, for a stupid promise to the pink banshee ? I don't think so kit, you did it due to your own feelings , give it up. Its easier to accept the truth and then you can move on ." the box coaxed knowing once Naruto decided, everything would be easy and the kit would have a mate.

Naruto finding the words truthful, decided that there was only one person that could clarify everything for him.

_Let's go find Iruka then will take the stuff to the hag. _Changing directions to the academy were he new his father figure would be.

A heavy sigh was heard in the inside of Naruto's mind as the fox head ache was now on full blast.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Inside the Hokage office it was another ordeal a glaring contest , it had been a few minutes since the blond shinobi had left and now baby and woman were on a glaring contest neither talking just trying to kill each other with a stare.

_Stupid hag , thinks I can be stared down . She's wrong am an Uchiha damn it._

_Bastard Uchiha, I'm the Hokage this is going to go my way. _deciding to start talking to finish before the gaki would come back.

'Fine ,Uchiha let's get this over with . I have to check your chakra system to see how long this will last. ' Walking towards the baby and kneeling in front of him.

_I don't want her filthy hands on me but I don't have a choice, I can't fuck the dobe in this state._

A nod was all the approval she got , concentrating chakra to her hands ; placing them all over his tiny form and noticing that the effects were going to ware off in 2 days.

'well , the effects will last 2 more days, and by the looks of it your strength is coming back to normal also your chakra ' explained in medic mode.

_It looks like the dobe will only be with me for a couple of days._

'I'll let Naruto know' the Hokage murmured.

_No , the dobe can't know he won't sleep with me if that happens. _A loud wail was heard and Tsunade's head snapped to see the baby.

'what Uchiha you don't want the gaki to know ? Why?' the glare intensified for the brooding teen was enough to give nightmares to anyone but damn it not an Uchiha, so a equal glare was given to the blonde woman.

'what are you trying to pull , I won't allow Naruto to get hurt . It was not all his fault on this so you can't get back at him' the woman order.

_Like I would hurt the dobe. _Shaking his head , letting the woman know that in fact that wasn't the plan.

'fine I won't tell him but if something happens I'll come after you. fuck the council , you hear me?' the woman pointed.

A nod was all she got .

'fine just nod at the questions I'm going to ask , I need to know more about the jutsu that will be our deal for not telling Naruto'

Another nod.

'were you able to understand us from the begging '

Nod

'do you still have the same state of mind as before the change'

Nod

'can you wield the Sharingan'

Testing it out and seeing how now he could .

Another nod.

'but your not able to make sings due to the change of body hmm. What about

Talking '

Sasuke hadn't tried but didn't think would be a big deal and tried

'gaaa…baaa….gugaa'

_Damn I can't talk and what were does stupid sounds._

A booming laugh woke him from his brooding ' I guess you can't, oh god! that was hilarious Sasuke Uchiha baby talking ' and the laughter continue only making Sasuke blush and glare more.

' are you blushing damn , now I know why the gaki said your cute. ' and she chuckled till her laugh died.

'ok back to business , are you going to rat us to the council for this?.'

A shake of the head .

_Good the brat wasn't going to rat us._ ' fine just act like a stupid ass baby till the change is complete and then you can go on with your life , I'll give you another check up after wards and we will be done. '

'now we just wait for Naruto' both sitting down in their respective chairs still staring at each other.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

After walking for a little while , Naruto found the open window were the chunin teacher's class was. Looking inside he noticed how the class was silently taking a test. Climbing on the window and jumping inside without making any noise and that no one noticed how he stealthy walked behind the teacher.

Once behind the teacher he bowed down to get close to the teachers ear, 'Iruka-sensei I need to talk to you ' and pulled back immediately to see the shocked expression of the teacher .

Iruka was shocked to say the least , he new that Naruto was strong but he didn't sense him or notice him till it was already too late.

_Hm he'll make a good AMBU assassin , they grow so fast._

'Naruto , what can I do for you? ' the chunin offer with a warm smile.

'I have a question, how do you know when your in love?' the blond whispered his question. Given with innocent eyes made the chunin heart churn , his adoptive son was growing up .

_I need to give him a correct answer. _

'well, **if your sexually attracted with the person, it doesn't matter if the person looked different; inside you know it's still the same. you put yourself aside to help that person, when in pain or ill you feel for them, trust that person with your life and body. you want that person to achieve the best , understand and know the deepest things of that person and your willing to commit to them.' **

_Well at least this is how I felt when I fell in love with that pervert._ **the chunin thought. **

'**Thank you Iruka-sensei I'll think about what you said I have to go now' and with a quick hug the Jonin left with out a sound.**

**Walking to the hospital , **_well I am attracted to him I think his handsome , he's a baby now and I still feel the same attraction towards his cent. _

"**ok kit what about the rest" the fox asked gently wanting the answer to go faster so he could fall back asleep.**

_Well I did train to get him back and was willing to help him kill his brother ,and I don't want to see him suffering. And I trust him in all the cense of the way. _

_I know more about him than the rest of this village. And I'm willing to help him like____now._

**So in thought was the blond, that he didn't notice when he arrived at the hospital, grabbed the meds and was now in front of the Hokage door.**

"**well kit I guess you have your answer" and with that the fox went back to sleep while Naruto's answer was clear.**

_But what do I do now , does he feel the same way. I won't ruin our friendship for this._

Deciding to put that aside , the blond open the door and walked in to see the chibbi glaring and the Hokage looking a hair line away from killing the poor baby.

'are you done baa-chan ? Sasu how are you?' at the sound of the husky voice both turned to look at the worried blond.

_Finally he's back._ both thought at the same time.

Sasuke raised his hands and Naruto new that he wanted up , walking and dropping the meds on the desk turned and picked the chibbi up.

'well looks like your fine, baa-chan did you find out how long the teme is going to be like this?' the blond asked sitting back on the chair with the content chibbi in his arms nuzzling to the blonds neck smelling the familiar sent.

'no Naruto I didn't' while glaring at the raven ' but seems like everything is fine so don't worry' that made Naruto visibly relax.

'ok I have to go shopping and to my apartment , we'll go shopping first ' the blond stood and placed Sasuke on the chair making the familiar signs he henge into a woman.

The person in his place was a tall , delicate and slim woman . Long black hair and dark black eyes. Pale complexion and a black kimono for wear.

Sasuke looked at the woman and didn't like the dobe's eyes to be so dark , Naruto looked at the chibbi and saw how the baby was frowning.

'what don't like it?' the blond asked in a sickly sweet feminine voice.

_Hell no , dobe at least leave the eyes._

Noticing that Baby Sasu was not happy with the change , he changed his eyes to the sky blue so at least something was familiar for the baby.

' is that better sasu?' the blond asked and received a nod.

'gaki your getting good with henge I see , you don't need to say the name anymore?'

'yeah, it took me a while but I don't need to say the name of the jutsu's anymore '

Both people were astound that the blond was able to do that , I guess both weren't paying attention.

'well , lets go ok Sasu, baa-chan if you need anything I'll be at the mansion once done with the shopping and passing by my apartment' and with that both ravens now left to go to the town market.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

'well chibbi, we have the food , the diapers and formula. I also got you some more clothes .'

'lets get you some were you can sleep' the blond pointed to a baby store with a small hard wood crib.

_Hell no dobe I'm seeping with you._

Gaaa….. Nggg…. Daaa

Naruto not having heard the baby talk before was surprised , ' what Sasuke you want that one ?' the blond pointed to a black hard wood one .

The raven shook his head no.

'do you even want one ' the blond asked again.,

Another shook of the head.

'you don't mind sleeping with me?' the blond asked blushing a little , some what weird due to the pale skin on his henge.

A nod of approval.

'well I guess that better for me, I won't have to waste money on it.' the blond murmured.

Walking to the blonds apartment none notice the pink girl trailing behind them masking her chakra . They were almost to the blonds' place when they felt that they were being trailed , detouring to the nearest park in case they had to fight .

Whispering softly to the baby's ear ' Sasu were have a visitor if I need to fight please try to not make too much noise ok' the blond pleaded.

_I hate this. I don't like the dobe protecting me , I will kill the hag._

Then the stiff posture of the blond went to a calm one and turned to look into emerald green eyes that he recognized anywhere.

'hello , may I help you ?' the blond still on his henge asked.

'cut the crap Naruto I know is you , I recognize that chakra anytime also those eyes there's only one person with them and not to mention that' pointing at the baby in the woman's arms ' has Sasuke-kun's chakra signature' the smug look in the woman told them that she had suspicions.

Both shinobi thought the same thing _were screwed ._

'no point even try to persuade me Naruto , what's going on?' the pinkette asked .

'fine Sakura ' and releasing the henge he turned back to himself still on the Uchiha's clothes. That didn't go unnoticed by the kunoichi also the fact that Naruto didn't use chan went by and the raven did notice.

'let's go sit on that bench ok?.' Naruto offered.

They walked in silence , once seated the baby placed his face on the neck of the blond and perk up his hears.

' what's going on Naruto and is that really Sasuke-kun?' the woman pointed to the seemingly sleeping baby.

' well , the thing is that Sasuke got in the middle of a jutsu and was turned this way, we can't tell no one cuz the council will kill Tsunade . She was the one that shot the jutsu.' The blond explained ' and now were just letting the jutsu reach it's end so he can turn back' .

This was her chance to get to watch over Sasuke and let him see her for something other than a teammate. Once the raven had gotten back her feelings and they way that she always acted was back to their first days together as team seven. (in other words a clingy bitch)

_I just have to convince Naruto to give Sasuke-kun to me._

Giving her sweetest voice ,'well Naruto why don't I take him off your hands , you are not suppose to care for a baby and I can do it . You seemed tired' the woman coaxed , and tried to get the baby away from the blond, Sasuke aware of what the woman was doing started crying as soon as her hands touched him . Like she had been burned retracted her hands and notice how immediately the baby stopped crying.

_What the hell, how can he be happy with this idiot and not me , it must be a fluke._

Trying again and getting the same reaction she stopped , Naruto on his own mind thinking.

_What do I do Sakura wants to get him but I do notice that Sasu don't want to go, and I want to keep taking care of him, anyway Tsunade game me the order._

"and you love him " the fox pointed out " plus that bitch only wants the bastard to make him love her what will she do to him if left alone." the fox continued , but that was all it took for Naruto to make his mind up.

Standing up, and getting out of the kunoichi reach he used his softest voice ' sorry Sakura but baa-chan gave me this as a mission, also seems like Sasuke don't want to go with you and I won't allow it.' the blond stood his ground.

_He won't allow it, who does he think he is and that Sasuke don't want to be with me?, that's idiotic._

'what are you talking about Naruto , of course Sasuke-kun would come with me and what can you do ?' the woman frustrated clenched her fist she was ok with Naruto but he was getting in the way of her love.

'Sakura , don't you see that you don't love him ?, please Sakura stop doing this . It will only hurt you' the blond pleaded to deaf ears.

'are you crazy, who do I love ,you ?' the woman chuckled incredulity in her voice.

'no , you don't love either of us . Your just confused and don't you see that your kind of love suffocates Sasuke ?' now Sakura was at the limit what did Naruto new about the raven?.

'what do you know about Sasuke-kun , Naruto you don't know him?'

_Of course the dobe knows me . _the raven thought still a little shocked with how civil the blond was handling this.

' Sakura please ?,' the blond didn't want to give away his secrets.

'please what Naruto ?, I know you don't even know what Sasuke favor stuff is and I do.' that was the breaking point for the blond , Naruto did love Sakura but like a sister , but once the raven came back she went into fan girl mode everyone had moved on but her . And for Naruto that was a disappointment knowing that Sakura was better than that.

In the trip with Jiraiya Naruto had found out that he's love for her was platonic but continued to act like and idiot and ask her out , out of habit he guessed. But she was testing his patience and it just gave out.

' look Sakura that kind of thing anyone that has a brain cell can see , the teme is hard to try anything new so all his life he's eating and buying the same stuff . I'm talking about his feelings , his dreams, or what about his thoughts ?' the blond pointed raising his voice a little ' do you know them Sakura do you know how he feels' the blond questioned cornering the pinkette.

'of course I do his dream is to raise his clan , for that he needs me . His happy to be back to the village that loves him and his thoughts are to become stronger and powerful' the kunoichi pointed as matter of fact ,but no one expected to hear the blond laughing so hard that he had tighten his hold on the baby.

Once the laugh died he answer with his heart' well sorry to disappoint you Sakura , I don't know why he came back but it wasn't because of the village; I tell you that much. He knows that people here see him for the name , money and power he already posses , so he doesn't want more power , he already killed his brother and got revenge on Danzo and Madara he doesn't need more than what he has.' the blond stated with a pained look continued ' what he's feelings are; is loneliness , he's alone and he wants someone to know him and accept him for who he is not for what he has . And for raising his clan there are other ways to do it than to get into a relationship with someone he doesn't love and before you ask how I know who he loves , sadly I don't but don't you think if he is that lonely that he would have found that person and never let go and if that person was you he would have already told you . The teme is not one to go around the bush he gets what he wants and goes for his dreams'

As an after thought he continued ' didn't he do that at any cost when he left Sakura? , so please stop wasting your life on that crush you have and see him for who he is before you even loose him as a friend.' and without waiting for a response Naruto walked away to the manor feeling a little relieved .

Sakura was in a state of shock everything that Naruto said made sense and a little part of her when the raven was gone came back . Wanting to continue with her thoughts and see how truthful they were she left to her home feeling a little ashamed of thinking of the blond as an idiot. _maybe the only one that knows you Sasuke-kun is Naruto. _the pinkette thought as she slowly made her way.

Sasuke was in panic _how does the dobe figured me out so well, was I that transparent . No that banshee never noticed and she stocks me like a shadow. _looking up to see the peaceful face of the blond , Sasuke new he had chosen correctly to love him.

"wow kit you told her " the fox laughed.

_Come one Kyuu I just want the old Sakura back . _

"well time will tell kid, only time." and the fox went back to his own thoughts of how lonely his vessel was also.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a warm bath that gave Sasuke a nose bleed and had Naruto panicking, sending a message for Tsunade to come to the manor, getting the bleeding to stop and changing clothes.

Now they were sitting in the living room after a small dinner waiting for the hag to show up.

_Stupid ass body of mine getting a nose bleed at seeing the blond bend over and looking at that pink virgin hole just waiting to be devour._

_What if something is wrong with Sasuke body, god I'm going crazy and where is that hag._

A nock on the door had both males heads whip to see the door opening and a blond woman walk in.

' what happen gaki?' the woman question sitting next to the baby.

'he got a nose bleed while we were getting ready to take a bath' the blond answer as truthful as able , wanting to see if anything was wrong with the teme.

_Nose bleed while getting a shower uh?._

'together?' the woman prodded.

A nod from the blond gave her the answer.

Her eyes widen and she looked at the baby's eyes than a smirk was plastered on her face.

'hn, well that might just be from the steam of the bath Naruto, nothing to worry about.' she assured , and seeing at the relieve face of the blond she felt more guilt at what she had promised the raven.

_Damn the hag found out , is she going to tell the dobe?. _he looked up to see the glare from the woman ._ oh she's keeping to her word good. _and a rival smirk was placed on his face.

_Great what am I letting the gaki into?. _not wanting to test her endurance, she got up and walked to the door.

'Naruto, don't worry if he gets nose bleeds. if that happens again in the bath then bathe him in the kitchen sink with a slight colder water , that should stop the bleeding .' and before waiting for an answer she closed the door after her.

'well Sasu lets go to sleep' and nuzzling the bundle in his arms both went to the bed , falling into a deep sleep , that both hardly got sleeping on their own,.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto's dream were a little steamy this night , the feeling of the raven hair man on top of him making him writhe and moan his name as a mantra. That made him wake up in the morning with sweat covering his body and a hard cock to nurse in the bath.

Sasuke woke up to the feeling of someone moving , after looking around and noticing the blond asleep he sat on the bed and stared at the blond after a couple of seconds the peach lips parted to let out a pleasure moan that sounded like Sasuke to the raven. Fixed on that the rest of the 20 minutes before the blond woke up was passed, as the raven listen to the moans and the sound of his name whispered as a mantra from the blonds mouth.

_The dobe is dreaming about me , so I guess he does feel for me . Good to know ._

And before Sasuke could get closer the blond woke up whispering the ravens name like a sweet relief. Looking at his body he noticed the tent that was sporting and then to the side to see the baby looking at him . _is that lust in his eyes , na it can't be._

'morning' and walking to the bathroom leaving the baby to see the retreating ass, still on Uchiha 's clad . They hadn't been able to get the blonds ' clothes after the banshee ordeal.

Getting rid of his morning problem with a cold shower and changing himself then getting the baby ready , both left downstairs to get breakfast.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the morning was uneventful , the hag stopped to check on the raven chibbi. Then after a couple of games both occupants of the Uchiha's manor were found in the back yard on top of a dark blue blanket resting looking at the clouds pass by both deep in his own thoughts. That's how the early night caught both of them.

Naruto looking to the side notice the black eyes open and decided to voice his thoughts ' ne Sasu, what's going to happen when you change back . The bigger you has been ignoring me since he came back and living here has been nice , not so lonely' the blond confined.

_Dobe , you can move in with me if you want._

'but , I know that if you liked me that you wouldn't stay away so much' grabbing the baby and hugging him close to him.

Whispering close to the baby ' but having you near me is nice I'm going to miss this ' a lone tear slipped from sky blue eyes that showed sadness before it disappeared and a smile was replaced.

'well no time to worry about that lets get dinner , a bath and to bed ' getting up and scooping the baby and the blanket walked into the lonely manor and followed through the routine that the past couple of days had been set.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

A strong pain woke him up , feeling his head split in half and his body aching. Then his eye's shot open to reveal black eyes. After the pain subsided , he started to notice how his room seemed the normal size. Lifting his hand to his face notice that he was back to normal.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ok this is the end of chapter 2 hope you have enjoyed it.

Please comment one word is fine let me know you were here reading.

Thank you

Again yaoi for life.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter 3 and it contains lemon , some Sakura bashing and of couse the goodness.**

**Sorry again we haven't gotten a beta and were trying our best to pluck out the mistakes.**

**Boy on boy so don't bash don't like go back , that's all we write.**

**We don't own Naruto or anything related to it.**

**Chapter three.**

**On with the show enjoy.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Looking to the side he noticed , his angel sleeping peacefully on his bed. Lips parted and a soft snore the sweet melody in the room. **

_**I definitely can get used to waking up to this view.**_** The raven thought .**

**After a couple of hours just looking at the face of Naruto , and carefully pulling him to a close embrace. Having Naruto's head on his chest the raven felt asleep at the sound of the best melody. **

**After a couple of hours the raven woke up and his mind retraced everything , one thing in particular kept going in his mind , something that the blond had spoken .**

' _**what he's feelings are is loneliness **__, he's alone and he __**wants someone **__to know him and accept him for who he is not for what he has . And for raising his clan there are other ways to do it than to get into a relationship with someone he doesn't love and before you ask how I know who he loves , __**sadly I don't **__but don't you think if __**he is that lonely that he would have found that person and never let go **__and if that person was you he would have already told you . __**The teme is not one to go around the bush he gets what he wants and goes for his dreams' **_

Those words hit hard , he wanted Naruto and he new that the blond was there for him for being him, not the Uchiha name and he was in fact a fool for not going after what he wanted but that was no more, and those words showed how Naruto wanted him or so he hoped but he was not going to cower and finally go for it.

Slowly lowering his head and placing a gentle kiss on the blonds lips , feeling the softness and the sweet sent of Naruto himself had the raven wanting more.

_But I need the dobe up for that. _The raven thought with a devious smirk on his face.

Sweetly and huskily whispering Naruto's name Sasuke saw how the blond started to come out of the deep sleep.

Naruto swore he heard Sasuke's voice and felt warm . Slowly opening his eyes , the first thing he notice was strong pale arms around his waist and how his hands were on top of a firm bare pale chest. Not knowing what was going on, looked up to see the most beautiful smile on the raven; probably no one other than his parents had ever witness.

_Finally he's up. _The raven thought , moving a hand from the bond slim waist and placing it on the scarred cheek rubbing his thumb gently on the cheek bone . Seeing sky blue eyes full of expression widen at the soft caress.

'sasu… sasuk..e ' trying to get away he tried to sit up only to be press closer to the firm body that gave him wet dreams.

_What's going on? , when did he change back? . Does he remember everything? . What do I do and why is he hugging me?._ The blonds' mind was going into full panic mode waking the vessel host up.

"isn't obvious he wants you kit" the fox added his two cents.

The only thing on the blonds mind was _uhhhhhhhhhhhh._

_I think he's having an internal battle to see what is going on . _The raven thought , wanting things to move along . Sasuke lower his head taking advantage to the lost look on the blond and placed his lips on the peach plump ones , still having his eyes open wanting to convey his feelings with the one chaste kiss.

Naruto didn't know what was happening but the kiss and the emotions going on in those endless black pools made him give in , slowly his eyes closed and shyly press his lips to the desired ones.

That was all Sasuke needed as encourage, seeing the blue eyes hide behind tan lids and the soft press of lips made him press harder and parting his lips to allow his tongue to swipe Naruto's bottom lip. Instantly Naruto's eyes widen and a small gasp was heard parting lips, allowing a wet appendage to enter. Sasuke tasted the sweet mouth a soft grunt emitting from his throat at the taste of Naruto himself.

After mapping the blonds mouth , Sasuke stroked Naruto's tongue with his own eliciting soft moans. After the blond sucked on the appendage intruding his own mouth , both parted to breathe air just a few milli-centimeters not wanting to be apart just jet.

Naruto new that words would ruin the moment and wanting to taste the raven more after getting more air in his lungs leaned and press his lips against the ravens , whose lips were already parted allowing a shy tongue to slide between pale pink ones.

After Naruto thoroughly mapped the ravens mouth and tried to dominate the kiss was pushed back into his own mouth , Sasuke wining the small fight.

Wanting to taste more of the tan skin , Sasuke moved to hover over the smaller man and placed one hand in the middle of the firm stomach under him . Raising his hand under the white shirt and raising Goosebumps in his trail, after having the shirt reveal more skin . Giving the silent command, Naruto's hand were raised and the white shirt discarded.

Sasuke was naked under the covers but for the raven the blond had too many clothes on .

A pale hand raised and pinched a taunting nipple , receiving a moan and gasp for the unexpected movement. While the blond closed his eyes to allow the new sensation to take over his mind , unconsciously his head was thrown back leaving a taunting neck for the raven to abuse.

Seeing the flesh before him Sasuke didn't waste anytime kissing , suck and nipping a the neck eliciting more moans and leaving his marks all over his new to be lover. Not wanting the nipples to be left behind still with one hand gently rubbing and pulling while his other hand supported his weight, the raven travel over the neck and sucked on the earlobe and gently nipped on it producing another moan of pleasure.

_I need to remember all this spots. _the ravens mind was on full drive , never did he thought that this would ever happen but now that it did he wasn't going to waste it.

Traveling from the earlobe , kissing the jaw line finally reaching the panting lips . Pressing hungrily , the movement made his hip side brush against Naruto's member allowing the raven to know that he was half erect and enjoying himself.

At the soft brush the blond buckled his hips and was fronted by another half erect member the friction on both parts made them grunt in pleasure.

Naruto's mind was a mantra of Sasuke's name , he couldn't believe what was happening and by how his body was acting he new he wanted this . The back of his mind was screaming to stop and verify that this was not a one time thing , but he had never been touched this way and he wanted to experience it even if his heart would crumble at the next morning.

Slowly the raven travel his way down Naruto's swollen lips to his neck leaving more marks on his way towards a semi perk nipple , opening his mouth and sucking gently on it . He was able to feel how Naruto's hand pressed on his head entwining on his raven hair and pressing on for more sensations.

Gently sliding his hand toward the other companion and pinching it at the same time a hard suck , the blond raised his body and a loud moan was offer as reward.

Switching to the other nub and giving the same treatment while placing pressure with his own body rubbing the blonds cock that switched and begged for release from the now tight boxers. The raven complied .

Traveling down and feeling how the ripple muscles on the tight abs contracted from the nips and the hard sucks to leave more marks . The possessiveness of the Uchiha's coming forth.

Sasuke noticing how the kyuubi seal appeared on the skin open his now swollen lips and the wet appendage darted out to trace the marks , ending on the belly button and dipping his tongue noticing the ragged breath from above him from the previous action remembering that the seal is a sensitive spot.

With a slow an torturous pace the raven placed both hands on the waistband of the boxers and pulled , Naruto wanting released unconsciously lifted his hips in order to get the constricted material off him.

Once the tedious garment was removed , the raven lifted himself to see his price.

Naruto for better of word looked deliciously fuckable, a thin layer of sweat covered all his body . Shining with the light of the moon light that seeped through the window , panting and heaving trying to get more air . Eyes that shone in the light with released lust and love that made the raven shiver. Swollen lips parted and a pink small tongue poking its tip , kiss marks littler his body showing proof of a lover and a cock standing at attention dripping with sweet cum .

Naruto noticing that there was no weight on him anymore and the ministration had stopped looked up to see hungry black eyes scanning every inch of his body feeling self conscious, his hands moved to cover his length . But pale hands grabbed his and stopped . Looking up to meet the ravens eyes one word was whispered for the blonds ears to hear.

'beautiful'

Blushing like a tomato , his hands stayed at his sides , noticing how Sasuke moved to lower his face to his hip. Feeling the kisses on his side and the nips his eyes were unable to stay open and another moan breached his lips .

Kissing down to the tan inner thigh and missing the twitching member , making more marks over the tan skin , slowly placing is right knee between the tan legs and pushing them apart to allow him to be nested in between the naked body.

Once comfortable in his new place , both hands on each side of the legs . The raven lower his head wanting to taste the blond that assaulted his dreams, swiping with his tongue the pre-cum that overflowed the mushroom head and earning a gasp . Savoring the salty taste and committing it to memory , looking up to see half lidded eyes that pleaded for more .

Without loosing eye sight of the blond in front of him , lower his head and encased the head of the cock seeing how Naruto tried to keep eye contact and unable due to the extreme heat of his mouth , throwing back his head and closing his eyes.

Sasuke pleased with the reaction took a little bit more of the member inside his mouth and sucked gently , getting a grunt in return. Continuing with his ministrations , moving a hand to massage the small sack and earning those beautiful sounds.

Removing his mouth with a small pop sound and quickly licking the underside of the hard cock from base to tip and swirling his tongue over the head . Diving back in more trying to encase the whole member with out gagging and bobbing his head while suctioning to provide more pleasure .

'ngg…sasu…I…m…..commm' but before the blond could see white or finish the sentence the raven wrapped his hand on the shaft and press to avoid the impending release and removed his mouth from the hard length.

A whimper of loss was voiced by the blond and looking up to see the smirking raven.

'hn , wait a moment more to come I promise' Naruto hadn't heard that voice in a while and the huskily tone of need and lust made the blond shiver unable to trust his mouth only nodded.

Sasuke moved and open the drawer on the night stand taking out a small bottle that the blond guess was lube and blushing at the understanding of what was to come .

Come on people the teen was always surrounded by perverts , Jiraya , Kakashi , Ebisu , the third do I really need to name them all . He was bound to pick things up and of course mother han Iruka teaching him how to have sex with both gender. It wasn't a big deal to the shinobi world same sex relationships life as a ninja is short and people tend to follow their wants even for a little moment before they are gone to missions.

Once the bottle was grasped in pale slender fingers , the raven dove to kiss the peach plump lips giving a taste of his own at the blond moaning as both taste collided creating a new addicting one .

The raven new that after this he wouldn't let the blond escape his grasp.

Continuing the heated kiss , Sasuke open the bottle and coated three fingers . Once the kiss broke not allowing Naruto's mind to be clear he attacked the neck once again going over each kiss mark and darkening it making the blond moan harder from the pleasure his other hand starting to lazily stroke the blonds member effectively distracting the blond from the first finger entering him .

The grunt that escaped the raven was heard and suddenly the feeling of stretching was register on Naruto's mind his first instinct told him to move away but like he had previously stated he trusted the raven with mind , body and soul and made his body relax .

Sasuke grunted at the heat in his fingers knowing that his own member will be deep in that heat soon enough , then he notice how Naruto's muscles tighten and his eyes almost rolled wanting to feel that same action on his already strained cock. Thinking of distracting the blond to get the tight hold to release his fingers and allow him to prepare the virgin entrance was surprised at the release on the hold and the close eyes in concentration of Naruto .

_He trust me enough to not fight the intrusion . I think he more than likes me . _That thought made the raven heart swell and his heart rate to speed up.

Inserting the final finger and stretching the blond , Naruto finally let out the silent tears of pain that he was trying to hold back with all his will but this was painful.

Sasuke noticing the small crystal drops slowly kissed them away , at the feeling of small chaste kisses the blond open his eyes ' sh shhh Naruto , it will be better I promise ' and a small curve of the fingers at the feel of a different texture proved .

The feeling that cursed through the blonds' entire being was extreme and unable to control his body a loud moan and raising his body from the bed at the wonderful sensation.

The raven smirking knowing he had found the prostrate , proved it again getting the same reaction .

After placing pressure on the same spot , the blond had started to press on the fingers with his body , not aware of the action just an animalistic urge to find release.

The raven noticing how his soon to be lover was swallowing his fingers and fucking himself , made an executive decision the blond was already prepared and ready for something bigger and just the sight of the blond swallowing his fingers was good enough to make him come .

With his other hand grabbed the lube bottle and squirted an ample amount on his cock , said member twitching form the cold sensation dropping the bottle to the side of the bed and using the hand to coat the member hissing at the small pleasure his hand provided.

Removing his fingers and hearing a moan of displeasure looked up and waited for Naruto's eyes to open and placed the tip of his manhood on the entrance. At the feeling of the bigger intrusion Naruto's eyes open to look into questioning black ones a request of approval and acceptance .

Still breathing shallowly and not able to speak , removing his hands from the bed sheets that he had previously grabbed like a life line to avoid falling over his mind .

Stretched them to circle the raven shoulders and pressed his lips to convey his approval. The raven content with the kiss and knowing that this was it , he would take the blond and make him his.

Pressed slowly , the hold on his shoulder tighten but didn't slow him down pressing a little more the head was in. Fighting the feeling of ramming inside the incredible heat , continue to slowly come inside the blonds' body.

The loud grunt from the blond and the falling tears made him want to stop and not make the blond feel any more pain , as he was going to remove his member . He looked up to blue eyes and shaking his head the blond lifted his body to have the member continue his path.

Encouraged by the blond and wanting the pain to be less , ramming all the way to the rim and staying steady not moving or even breathing . The blond felt how his body was stretched almost to the breaking point and the pain was almost too much , at sensing Sasuke wanting to get out , he pressed on that had hurt more . Sasuke had just rammed himself in and though it hurt it was easier , he was never a patient person and better to do it fast then agonizing slow. Feeling a sense of fullness that he could get used to .

He moved his hips experimentally, a grunt and the face of pleasure told him the raven enjoyed it, wanting to hear more sounds the blond moved again with a weak smirk on his lips to show the raven that his lover was ready for more.

Slowly pulling almost all the way out leaving the head in and moving to hit the sweet spot , he pushed in with the same force then the first time . Patting himself for hitting the prostrate and making the blond forget his pain .

Both males set a pace , and slowly the pain went away. The room was full of moans and grunts of pleasure while the air started to smell of sex and sweat . Making both man intoxicated and wanting for more.

Sasuke wanting to be deeper in the tight heat grabbed the tan legs and raised them to his shoulders . A feeling of been penetrated deeper was all the blond got after continuing the wonderful pleasure Sasuke was giving him.

The raven was in cloud nine , the heat was unbearable and the brutal pace that the blond allowed was incredible. Wanting more he placed the legs up on his shoulders and not been able to believe that now he was balls deep continue to thrust in and out of his dobe's hole.

The sweat that both bodies had allowed them to slide with ease , wanting more the raven snaked his hands on the slim waist and pulled getting the blond to be on an upright position straddling him while Sasuke was in a sitting position as well .

This position allowed more weight on the prostrate and the feeling increased the pace was soon broke and Naruto's panting words only helped to fire the fuel inside the raven.

'ng sas Sasuke I' m coom coming '

' so tight , soo good ngg Naruto '

'ahhhh sasu almost thereeee'

Knowing that the raven was almost there also, removed one hand and grabbed a hold of the encased member in between tight abs . Pumping at the same time with the thrusts .

The blond was not able to hold much longer and with the final thrust and pump , parted lips and a scream of 'Sasuke' released his seed in between them and on the ravens hand.

The sudden tightness inside of the dobe , almost painfully allowed for a couple of shallow trust and released inside the blond milking his release of his sensitive cock with a whisper of Naruto's name.

Both panting fell to the side not wanting to crush each other. Sasuke member still deep inside the blond , and the blond panting for air.

Sasuke hand released the limp member and brought his hand to his mouth , swiping a lick to taste the still warm come moaned at the taste.

Naruto's eyes widen at the sight presented . The delight on the raven face at tasting him was erotic and almost made him hard .

Sasuke looking at Naruto noticed how the member still between them twitched and closed the distance to kiss those tempting lips. After thoroughly kissing the blond and removing his own member from the moist entrance grabbed the sheets and cover them both . Hugging the blond wanting to be close to him.

Naruto was sleepy , tired and spent but at the same time sedated and satisfied. And the wonderful embrace the raven had on him was lulling him to sleep with the sound of the beats of the mans heart.

Seeing how the dobe was falling asleep and wanting to get an answer before he himself went to sleep.

'Naruto '

'hmm'

'I love you'

The body next to him stiffed an the raven heart ached .

Slowly releasing a sight of content the blond whispered to the pale chest 'I love you too teme'

Content with the answer and tightening his hold on the dobe possessively both fell asleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a couple of hours the raven woke up to the sight of a thoroughly fucked blond littered with kiss marks.

He was content but needed a shower and he was hungry a the dobe did feed him but that was baby portions and now his body needed nourishment.

Slowly getting out of bed , as to not wake the blond he moved to his dresser and grabbed some clothes . Once inside the shower he remember all his previous experience from getting hit with the jutsu and all the things Naruto had done for him to this morning activities .

_I have to get the dobe to live with me , that's the only way I'll be content._

Finishing his shower and getting dress , he walked outside and notice how the blond was now on his side of the bed hugging his pillow and a sweet small smile graced his lips .

Going outside to the kitchen and fixing breakfast . Thankfully the dobe had stock up on food and removed the old one for him to have once he turned back to normal.

Fixing breakfast quickly and placing it on the table he walked upstairs and seeing the door open peeked in to see the blond angel waking up.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto had a habit of talking to the fox out loud when alone and once he woke up noticing that he was alone he tired to get up to fall back down from the pain in his lower back.

'kyuu why haven't you healed my back' the blond questioned waiting for a response.

"because I'm happy with the Uchiha and he would be royally pissed if I removed the kiss marks and healed your ass" the fox stated with a chuckle at the end.

'stupid fox I'm not telling you to remove the kiss marks just lessen the pain on the back so I can function , it's the least you can do voyeur' the blond scolded.

Sasuke who was not aware of Naruto been able to talk to the fox like this raised an eyebrow at that.

' and why are you happy with the teme, I thought you didn't like his ass' the blond questioned slowly sitting and noticing how his ass hurt less.

"well , he's your mate now I have to live with it don't I?, and his not bad in bed he left you quite exhausted if I might say' now the fox was laughing at full force .

'stupid mutt, what do you mean he's my mate now ? Did he say that? No right , we don't even know if he will want me again. So don't get your stupid or my hopes up . And yes I have to admit last night was good ' getting up and walking slowly with a wobble in his step , grabbed some clean boxers and shirt and walked into the restroom . Still bickering with the trapped kyuubi.

Sasuke didn't like that Naruto didn't know he wanted him forever , and he liked the sound of mate . Walking into the only room he had never entered since the massacre and going straight for a jewelry box , he opened it to reveal several different things picking one up and closing the box .

Quickly walking out of the room and into his own room , then into the shower to see the blond now clean and enjoying the hot water that fell on his body . Sasuke enjoyed the muscle back and tight ass that faced him . Waiting for Naruto to close the water and get out of the shower he looked up to find Sasuke looking at him and he blushed , walking to get a towel and the limp still present made the raven smirk and the poor blond blush brighter.

Walking to hug the blond not caring if he got wet and pressing a passionate kiss , while distracting the blond with the kiss . He grabbed the left hand and placed the ring that had previously removed form the box and parted to give room to Naruto.

Whispering into the blond ear ' your mine , your staying here forever don't forget that ' giving a squeeze to the hand and walking out of the room not before stopping in the door way 'breakfast is ready come downstairs. '

Naruto was surprised to say the least and then he felt it something in his hand , raising it to his face his eyes widen at what was on his finger . A ring on his wedding finger.

A beautiful gold band , in the middle an Uchiha symbol but If looked carefully the symbol was made of diamonds and rubies.

"I guess that answers your question kit"

'hu hu' was all Naruto could utter. Getting dried and change he walked to the kitchen and sat on the table .

Sasuke pleased with the wobble and with the ring that still adorned the tan finger placed the breakfast in front of the blond and both males started eating no awkwardness between them . Just joy not to be alone.

Once done both males cleared the table and while one washed the dishes the other dried them , if an outsider looked at them one would think it took years to perfect their teamwork but this was the first time.

Once done the blond finally spoke ' teme ' a silent agreement between the both of forever.

'hn'

'but your still a bastard' that had the raven chuckling.

The sound of the chuckle brought Naruto back to himself ' we need to go see baa-chan and have you checked I don't know if that jutsu had any effects '

' ah talking about the jutsu do you remember anything ?' the blond asked curiosity and worry clear in his features.

'hn , yes dobe I remember everything ' the raven answer with a smirk on his face.

'bu but , so tha that's why .damn it teme you could've at least let us know ' but the blond was more worried about the baths, and the conversation with Sakura.

The pinkette hadn't talked to him and it still hurt to not have her as a friend.

'well dobe , it was your and that Hokage fault that I was like that' walking closer to snake his hands through tan hips he nuzzle the blonds neck ' but thanks to that I have you all to myself so I don't mind' kissing the neck and releasing the blond to walk to the front door .

Naruto's mind went to the gutter as soon as the raven was close to him and the kiss send a shiver down his spine . Once he noticed the raven walking to the door followed like a puppy.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once inside the office both teens sat on the chairs , Tsunade had asked the raven questions and he truthfully answer them all then a quick check up told them no damage was done .

When walking out the raven went first then Naruto was following but stopped at the voice of the blond woman.

'Naruto , why are you limping and what's that on your finger ?' Tsunade asked trying to hold back her laughter now she new why Sasuke didn't want her to tell him nothing.

'I'm I fell and there's nothing on my hand' the blond stated while putting his hands in his pockets.

Sasuke didn't like that Naruto was denying the truth so he walked back grabbed the blonds waist and looked into the hokage's eyes.

'I fucked him last night that's why he's limping and that's a Uchiha ring to let anyone know that he's mine happy Tsunade-sama or is there any details that you would like to know ?' Naruto was frozen stunned and red as a tomato the hokage busted into a fit of laughter that was heard all the way to the academy.

Before walking out the woman stopped her laughter to speak.

'I don't mind if the gaki choose you Uchiha but what about his adoptive father Iruka , don't worry I'll be happy to give him the same statement you just provided for me ' and continue to laugh at seeing both males face paled at the news.

'run , Sasuke before we get caught.'

To say the least , both man didn't leave the compound for a week and then walking on egg shells trying to avoid the chunin, but thanks to a silver hair shinobi and a traitor Hokage the academy teacher corner them .

The rest Is history.

This is the end of this .

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok this is the end of this chappy , there's more to come so please stay tune.

Remember a one word comment let me know your still with us in this story.

Yaoi for life , is the goodness of the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok people that was suppose to be the ending o the story but like I said the inspiration was of the two stories so this is the second story I made it shorter like a little extra.

Warning boy on boy , mpreg and some bashing.

We don't own Naruto or anything related.

This is the final chapter.

On with the show.

Enjoy.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura had heard the news and at first she was pissed to say the least , she had stopped talking to both males .Sasuke didn't care much for it but he did notice how the blond was not happy about it .

Swallowing his pride once more and noticing how ever since he started loving Naruto his pride didn't hurt that much anymore only in battle and spars.

Stalked to look for the pink banshee . Once found he told her how immature she was , how Naruto was unhappy with not having her friendship and that they only person he has ever loved since 7 years old is the blond .

That instead of her brooding (ironic I know) she should be happy for her friends.

Then the following week a pink kunoichi knocked on the Uchiha mansion door and apologized to both for her actions. They of course weren't as close as before but Sakura was starting to be back to her own self and Naruto had heard that she had started dating Lee.

After telling all his friends and getting yelled at by the council for a union that wouldn't produce heirs . And threatening the blond into leaving the Uchiha , that only made the said Uchiha state clearly that if his relationship with the blond was going to be interrupted that he would just leave and take Naruto with him.

That had shut the council right up. But Naruto's mind was not over it , he had thought about it and he wanted Sasuke to be happy and with him he would be unable to raise his clan.

That week Naruto had been sick and bed ridden for 2 days. The stubborn blond didn't go see the Hokage stating that kyuubi would heal anything that was wrong with him.

A late afternoon Naruto's mind was in chaos and voiced his thoughts .

'Sasuke '

'hn' the raven didn't look up he was currently laying on the couch , his head on the blonds lap. Eyes closed and the blond stroking his hair , the raven favorite past time other than fucking the blond senseless .

'I think we should stop our relationship' the blond whispered , but the Uchiha heard like it was a loud yell.

Quickly getting up and looking into blue eyes and a glare questioned ' why'

'Teme , I cant give you what you want and I don't want you to resent me . I prefer for you to be happy ' the blond head lowered covering his eyes with his gold hair to hide the watery eyes that threaten to spill any moment.

'what are you talking about dobe' the raven prodded he was happy with the blond he had everything he wanted , what was the blond talking about.

'Sasuke remember when we first became a team'

'hn'

'what were your goals'

'to kill Itachi but I have done that and avenged his wrongful death and the massacre of my clan' the Uchiha explained.

'what else?' the blond asked.

'hn' Sasuke new what the blond was asking but , he didn't care not anymore .

'answer me Sasuke ' Naruto got up and walked to their bedroom, the raven in tow.

Naruto got a bag and started to open his dresser to remove the clothes but was stopped by a mad Uchiha.

'what are you doing dobe' the raven questioned.

'leaving , but you have not answer my question what else was your ambition teme'

Not getting an answer the blond asked again ' what was it Sasuke ' now just a mere whisper .

'to raise my clan' the Uchiha whispered.

'well you cant do that with me , but maybe you can fall in love with a nice girl and make that happen . But for that I need to leave the village' the blond answered braking his own heart at the process.

Sasuke was now irate , the blond didn't just want to leave him. He wanted to leave the village he love and his dream to give him the chance to find love . But he didn't want that he wanted the blond and damn it if he was going to let him leave , didn't the blond remember that it was forever when he gave him that ring.

Naruto noticing the glance at the ring moved his hand to remove the ring but was stopped and spun around.

'dobe don't even dare remove that ring , didn't I tell you , your mine forever. And yes I remember that foolish ambition but that's in the past . I don't want to raise a clan without you by my side I prefer for this cursed blood to die with me than to not have you ' Sasuke explained dead serious and glaring at the blond to give a rebuttal.

'Sasuke I cant do that , I cant let you not achieve your goals . I love you to much not to'

But before he could continue his lips were sealed by an angry kiss.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

After thoroughly exhausting the blond and screwing him to the mattress several times I might add .

Now laying on the bed with a raven holding him possessively .

The raven decided that once Naruto made his mind he wouldn't change so he didn't need any pride if he lost the blond.

'I'm only going to say this once dobe , so listen carefully. When I came back to the village I came back for you not for them . If your gone I wont stay here , I'll find you and make you mind , because that's what you are. Also you had said before when I want something I go for it , and what I want is you no matter what. I wont let you go anywhere . As far as an heir , I don't need one . If comes to worst once I died Tsunade can find a way to get my Sharingan or my blood to someone and not loose the clan. But I wont loose you. Understand that dobe .'

'hai' the blond whispered. He new that now he wouldn't be able to leave . He didn't want to but he wanted to make the raven happy.

' I just want you to be happy teme'

'than stay here with me'

And with a soft kiss both fell asleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

2 months later.

It was a peaceful morning after the whole leaving incident. Naruto had not left but he still felt guilty , he had talked to Iruka ,Tsunade and the fox about it and all of the giving the same answer _just be happy with him and don't worry about it._ but the blond still felt that little guilt .

Once up the blond felt sick , he had never felt this kind of sick and getting up at the speed of light and going to the restroom . After 10 minutes of throwing up last night meal and a shit load of acid , he cleaned his mouth and changed to start the day.

Leaving his seeping lover in bed he went to the kitchen to make breakfast , to his surprise he was hardly able to make it , the smell of the eggs and bacon gave him nausea and the only thing he felt like eating was fresh fruit.

Making a bowl of different cut up fruit and eating it hungrily once done , he waited for Sasuke to come down and eat his food . But unable to stand the smell left a note that he was going for a run and left.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

That day was weird to say the least , Sasuke got up to an empty house never before had the blond left if it wasn't for a mission or a meeting . He always waited for him .

Then he had found the dobe dead on his track chakra depleted just from a run , afterwards he wouldn't eat anything other than fruit and slept the rest of the day.

The raven was worried so he hardly slept and woke up early in the morning to witness yesterday repetition. The blond woke up , then ran to the restroom the noise from barfing was loud .

Then he made himself seem asleep and sensed as the blond left for the kitchen , walking slowly and with shinobis abilities stalked Naruto seeing how he was having a hard time cooking with the food smells and that he was able to eat only fruit.

Then waiting for the raven and glaring at the food like it was after him he stalked to the back yard and sat far away from the door as to not smell the food.

Carefully the raven walked to the food and smelled it , the food was ok and tasted better than ok the blond was a wonderful cook.

After finishing his meal , the raven went to train in the back noticing how Naruto looked tired and didn't want to spar , after noon arrived and the blond ate only fruit again. Once done he walked up the stairs and fell asleep for the rest of the day not waking up till next morning to repeat.

This happen for over a week , Naruto hadn't mentioned anything to no one , and the raven was dying with worry and panicking at every day that the blond looked more tired and the ramen was left untouched .

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto was panicking , he couldn't even spar , his chakra was gone and that damn fox couldn't tell him anything .

And even if the raven didn't voice it he new that he was worried , hell he was even worried about it.

But he refused to go see baa-chan , it was embarrassing mostly cuz he had already told Sasuke that the fox would fix anything and if they new that the damn mutt was not doing his job they would freak out, _no way I just have to stick by it 'I'm Uzumaki Naruto I don't have anything . _

The only thing left for the blond was sleep . After sleeping for a couple of hours something different happen , he was hungry like starvation almost like and he wanted dango. But how to get it, Sasuke was already asleep and he wouldn't wake up the raven for that .

_I'm a man , I can go get it myself , should I leave a clone ? Na I'll be back soon._

Little did the blond new that the raven was in fact awake and his mind was chaos trying to find what the hell was wrong with the blond.

Sensing the bed moving he waited for a few moments and heard the sound of the window being open , turning he saw Naruto leap out into the cold air night and leave. Wanting to know where the dobe was going and thinking the worst , he left not noticing that he was in his sleep ware.

Naruto finding an open shop this late at night sat on the table that litter the outside of the small store . Order 20 orders (each stick is an order with 5 dangos in it) and started eating ,outside on a roof top the raven watched .

_So now the dobe started eating something different , I thought he was having an affair and I see he is with a damn fucking dango._

Sasuke left to his house and fell asleep , and Naruto finished the order and went back to bed with a sated belly and a purring fox. Why was the damn fox purring he didn't know but after feeling full and not nauseous since so long he wanted to purr too.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning something was different the sickness was gone but now Naruto was for lack of better word horny and wanting to get his new craving sated he started touching the raven.

Sasuke woke up to see himself naked and laying on his back , legs spred open and looking down a blond head bobbing his already harden cock . Well this kind of waking up he didn't mind and once the blond noticed that his raven lover was up raised his body and impelled himself on the hard cock his hole had already been prepared . That's how horny the blond was .

After finishing they both went to take a nice bath and silently feel back asleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Another month passed by with ,weird cravings in the middle of the night that Naruto sneaked out to fulfilled and then the morning assault for sex .

That was not the problem the problem was when Sasuke heard a loud NANI from the upstairs restroom while he was going to prepare breakfast.

Rushing up the stairs and breaking the door , he looked at the blond that immediately looked up at him with horror , worry and fear in his eyes .

'dobe , what's wrong' the raven question his voice didn't betray his feelings of worry.

'teme what's this?' the blond asked pointing a finger to his stomach that was covered by the oversized white Uchiha printed t-shirt.

'what are you talking about dobe?' the raven wonder if the blond had finally cracked.

Naruto carefully raised his shirt and exposed his front , and to the raven horror he also noticed something ' this teme what's this ' the blond pointed to the now bulge on his stomach . It was small but still able to see , the raven reached with his pale fingers and trace the spot noticing how hard it was .

Both man thought of the same person and voiced 'Tsunade'.

And forgetting breakfast , shower or even changing both man teleported outside the Hokage office . Seeing the open window both hurriedly stepped inside , dodging the paper weights and ignoring the loud yell of ' use the fucking door how many times have I said that is a fucking window ' and sat on the chairs.

Both grim looking and after closer inspection the woman started to worried.

'what happen'

'Tsunade-sama please check Naruto'

'wha- Naruto is something wrong is the fox not healing you ' the woman question.

This is what Naruto was fearing ,' is not that baa-chan , well better get this over with. The problem is this ' and raising his shirt to show the bulge to the Hokage .

Tsunade was in medic form faster than she finished sake ' ok Naruto lay on the couch and remove the shirt ' all three of them walked to the couch Naruto removed the shirt , Sasuke walked and stood behind the couch and Tsunade kneeled next to Naruto's abdomen .

Releasing her medic chakra and searching the bulge to make sure it wasn't anything bad , _well this is odd there's a chakra ball almost like a …… _. Her eyes widen for a fraction of a minute Naruto didn't catch it but the smart Uchiha did and his world fell.

_What's wrong with the dobe , I cant loose him not him._

_I wonder what else has been happening with this pair. _the Hokage thought .

With a calm voice Tsunade got up from her desk and order 'Ok Naruto go sit down and put your shirt back on ' once all of the were seated.

'Naruto has anything strange has been happening the past oh, lets say 3 months' the woman questioned.

Now Sasuke was down right suspicious what the hell was going on .

Naruto not wanting to say anything was about to deny. But Sasuke seeing the already dumb answer utter one word 'dobe' and Naruto spilled the beans.

' well , the 3 months ago I started throwing up , then I started wanting to eat different things and ' clearing his throat ' also wanting different activities ' blushing like mad the rest of the people new what kind of activities.

" Also , my chakra has been depleted kyuu is non existent and mine is almost gone that's why I haven't done any missions , also I got dizzy several times in the morning and for some reason my back and feet are killing me '

That gave Tsunade the answer and for some reason she thought that this was hilarious the number one most unpredictable knuckle head ninja had yet surprised her.

Sasuke was tired of waiting and the woman was in the own little world getting up and getting close to the desk glared down at the woman.

'well what is it , what's wrong with the dobe' the raven question in a deadly quiet voice.

' oh sorry , Naruto your pregnant ' the woman blurted out .

The raven fainted , Naruto's mouth was the expression of a fish and the woman busted out laughing .

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke felt the pain on his head and slowly open his eyes to notice that he was in the Hokage office , laying down on the couch , with his head on Naruto's lap and the hag was sitting on a chair in front of them . Naruto for better word was looking pissed and frowning . The woman looked amused and patiently waiting for something .

Getting up slowly and looking around , he now noticed that Naruto was talking to the fox . He always did that and Sasuke learned to not interfere. Then everything came back , the bump , the inspection and _did the old woman said Naruto was pregnant it must have been my imaginations he's a guy for god sakes._

Once Naruto looked at him, the frown on his face was one of sadness and weariness at the same time.

'are you ok teme' the blond asked .

'hn dobe I just passed out'

'na you fainted' the smug Hokage corrected.

_Uchiha's don't faint they pass out ._'Hn'.

'Well what did the fox said ', the impatient woman blurted out.

'well stupid ass fox , I remember a couple of months ago teme and I were having a fight about heirs and me leaving Konoha ' biting his lip ' but before that I had already made up my mind and before I could put my plan into action about leaving I got sick I felt like my stomach was burning and I was in bed for like two days '

Another murmured of stupid ass fox and maiming him was utter from peach lips .

' then after the fight 'clearing his throat was going to say that they had done some activities but the Uchiha went first. ' I fucked him till he passed out' .

The blond was pissed and blushing and embarrassed at the same time.

'damn it bastard you don't have to say it like that '

'why ' with an incredulity look' that's what happen' not an ounce of shame .

'Then he said that, that was the moment he did it , smug bastard '

'he said that he formed a thin line with my chakra and the outer is his to prevent any damage and that he already moved the insides and that my own chakra is creating the nutrients needed . Also that it will have to be taken out and formula fed '

The blond finished and for the first time Sasuke paid attention . _taken out , creating nutrients needed . Formula . Nooo it wasn't a dream it was true . He he.. Is he really . If that's true than I I ca can bee a a . _

'a father yes Uchiha that's what you will be congratulations' the Hokage blurted out seeing the emotions going through those eyes.

'is that true dobe' damn Uchiha genes in the making , he can be freaking out but his voice firm as a rock.

'yes teme , why ' the blond asked warily he learned long ago to accept things as they came . The world is full of surplices. But if Sasuke rejected the baby that would be something hard to get over it.

' unpredictable' was all Sasuke utter and then placed a kiss on the blonds lips letting the man know that it was ok.

Then retreating back he glared at the woman in front of her' what' do we need to do how long till it comes out and what are the risk' the Uchiha questioned.

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking about all the possible questions , and all the possible outcomes . After wards two tired shinobi's left the tower and headed to their bedroom .

A little more content and a small happy smile graced their lips , yes it was weird , yes it was going to be hard , yes people might not accept it , but it was theirs both of them together had created and they will have something that is was missing in their life FAMILY.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Uzumaki Naruto soon to be Uchiha , had told the council and after several threats from his friends , most jonin and anbu , the pull from Hokage of Sharingan kids with chakra reserves and fast healing . They were sold put the extra push could've been from the fact that Sasuke still offered to leave with Naruto and the council was non existent of this issue .

He was 4 months long and had 5 more to go , refusing him missions and hard labor the blond was left to his own in the manor . Sakura and Ino had taken him shopping but that was tiring an after a Hinata fainting from then news and Kiba laughing about how fat Naruto was gonna get the 6th month went uneventful.

But on the 7 month the little tyke started kicking so Sasuke past time moved from laying his head on Naruto's lap and on to the bulge that moved once every couple of hours .

The sex of the baby wasn't able to be figured out due to the kyuubi's chakra protecting it but the fox ad said that I will be a male and chuckled . That gave Naruto a bad feeling . But didn't voice it and the fox said that nothing was wrong so Naruto let it go.

Then the craving started first it was normal things then it went down the drain.

Like tonight.

'Sasuke'

'dobe'

'I want something'

_God its 3 am what does the dobe want now. _the raven thought but due that Sakura had already scolded him saying that it was his duty as the father to take care of the mother he couldn't refuse.

'what'

' I want miso soup , with strawberries and dango' ok that was not so bad the Uchiha thought.

But before he could leave to get the stuff the blond added ' all together' and the raven paled .

A grunt as response and the raven stake out to find the concoction.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Due to the testosterone and the hormone pills order by the medic Hokage , Naruto's mood swings were on full swing but instead of crying and whining the blond was either deadly silent or royally pissed .

The raven had tried requesting a long mission but the mother hen Iruka had declined , with some kunai's he might add.

The raven was miserable but the thought of been a father overrode those feelings and the blond was happy as ever except for the mood swings.

Then the last two months went by like flash.

Today was the 20 day of the 9th month and Naruto was laying in bed with a raven head on top of his swollen belly sleeping while he was stroking the raven hair.

A loud knock was heard but the blond ignore it , who ever it was could either find a way in or come back later .

After several minutes the door open and a pink and blond head poked in .

At the sigh of the raven so calm and the blond resting both silently cooed .

'what's up Sakura Ino?' the blond whispered getting the attention to him .

' Naruto how' long has he been doing that' ino questioned pointing a finger to the raven.

' a while since 7 months' both woman noticed how at peace he was and new that Naruto was the right choice for the man even if them as woman had their pride hurt as a man had done all the things including baring children for the Uchiha.

'is this why you're here ' the blond questioned with a raised brow.

Then the memory of why they were there came back 'no we came to tell you that Iruka collapsed today and it's in the hospital , Kakashi's there with him' that had the blond shaking the raven up.

'teme ,wake up teme' opening black eyes and looking up at Naruto .

'what dobe'

'Iruka is in the hospital we have to go see him' that had woken the raven up.

'hn what happen' and the only answer he got from the blond was a point of the finger to the door and walking to get his sandals from the closet(he rarely went out now that he was so late) the raven at seeing the two woman on his bedroom scowled.

'how long have you been there' the raven question

'long enough' the platinum blond replied with a happy smile.

That made the raven glare more , that got both women leave and head for the hospital.

After carefully walking to the hospital both man made it to the room , noticing how Kakashi's eyes never left the tired chunin.

'Kakashi-sensei how's Iruka-sensei' the blond asked quietly .

'he overworked himself for the upcoming chunin exams and passed out from stress and malnutrition.' the silver hair shinobi replied as quietly .

As if sensing people in the room brown warm eyes open and looked at the worried face of the blond ' Naruto aren't you support to be in bed right now ' the teacher questioned.

'but Iruka-sensei why did you over worked yourself' the blond scolded .

'sorry , I just want everything to go smoothly I guess I over did it I'm sorry' the brunette apologized turning to the silver hair man and giving a warm smile that was an apology in its own.

'Naruto sit down you must be tired ' Kakashi offer standing up and offering the chair , but before Naruto had the chance to sit he stopped dead on his tracks.

Clutching his belly like a life line and crouched over , the pain scream that erupted from the small blond was enough to give anyone nightmares and had all 3 man worried sick for the blond . Then in comes Tsunade that had been making rounds and walked into the room to see Kakashi and Sasuke hovering on the blond , said blond clutching his belly for dear life and the freaked out chunin getting ready to get out of bed.

'Iruka say in bed , Sasuke grab Naruto and take him out of the room , Kakashi go get a nurse to get a bed for him .' the woman barked his orders and everyone followed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

10 hours later , a worried Iruka in a wheel chair , a still reading porn Kakashi on one side of the corridor and a frustrated raven standing on the other side of the wall were patiently waiting for answers.

5 minutes later , the doors busted open and Tsunade came out with a happy Sakura and ino in tow.

'Come daddy lets go to Naruto's room. ' the Hokage order . 'Sakura , Ino tell Iruka and Kakashi how everything went than clean the operating room' both woman followed orders , while a worried raven walked behind the woman .

Once inside the room , Tsunade stepped to the side to allow Sasuke to see on a bed , his blond lover sleeping and on the side two not one but two small cubbies.

Walking slowly , and kissing Naruto's forehead and pressing his hand to the blonds chest to feel the still strong heart beat . Glanced at the other side an slowly walked .

In the first one a baby with blue blankets , pale skin , chubby face and black as the night hair . And looking at his eyes Sasuke noticed that were like Itachi's black with a tint of red. Softly touching the head and feeling the soft hairs .

Then walking to the other cubby , the raven noticed a baby with a tan completion lighter than Naruto but not as pale as himself covered in pink blankets . Blond as his (mother's ) hair and sky blue eyes shone from the baby chubby face. Also touching the head and feeling the soft tassels .

The raven face that only the Hokage could see was one of pure joy and happiness , he didn't get one but two babies and his blond lover was fine . The tear of joy the raven will deny till the day he died.

Looking back at his lover , he couldn't believe how much Naruto had done for him , befriended him , challenge him to become stronger , helped him to fulfill his vengeance , put him back together when he was nothing but a shell, helped him when no one accepted him and befriended him when everyone doubt it him or wanted him for their own gain, showed him the path to love and revealed his true self in order to help him. Then offer unconditional love and trust and now after many years of been together gave him the biggest happiness of them all his heir and princess . And the blond only asked for acknowledgement , respect and to be loved.

Walking back to the bed and kissing the slightly chapped lips whispered only to his love ' thank you , I love you'

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alright everyone this is the wonderful end of this story I hope you have enjoyed it sorry for so many errors.

Please comment and let me know what you think of the story..

Also anyone that's willing to take long chaptered projects to beta and good at it let me know.

Thank you , and everyone promote yaoi.


End file.
